Pan Post 21
In Pan Post 21 Kavili, a god from Indra, wishes to create the greatest work in honour of the Twelve God-Monarchs of Mega Jonestown Prime. She stops her great work, finding that her world cannot provide the forge she truly needs for this task. Instead she creates a great spaceship to take her to the stars to find the centre of the NeSiverse. She is taken within the inferno where she meets the titan Kronos. She learns of the treachery of the god-monarchs and, instead, helps Kronos create a new universe - which would be home to the djinni who, like Kronos and Kavili, long to create. She is tasked with taking the universe into the Deep Void to find a suitable location for it to thrive. Post Forgotten Gods Two billion years ago. The moon Indra orbits a gas giant, which itself orbits a young yellow sun. The same gods rule then, over a species not as evolved - the same gods, plus one other. The largest volcano on Indra serves as the home of Kavili, goddess of the forge. With six arms, she wields hammers and tongs, and labors day and night at her divine smithy. Smiths stand next to her, learning from her. She does not teach, yet her pupils learn from observing. She crafts wonder after wonder - life, emotions, stars, talismans - yet casts them all aside, each becoming their own legend, but she cares not for them. Kavili: The greatest work of the cosmos must be mine! Only my forge shall make it! But gods all over the NeSiverse are laboring to create great wonders, to create a world and a species to be chosen by the Twelve God-Monarchs of Mega Jonestown Prime. This contest was announced billions of years ago, and Kavili only has not quite two billion years left to submit an entry. But she must create a prize that will win over all the others. A feat that seems ever more impossible with each passing day. Particularly once major cosmic gods - like Aeon, Three Fates, Runekeeper, Memnoch, Big O, and Phractal - entered the fray. Finally, Kavili growls and tosses her hammers aside. The smiths around her look up in consternation and shock, for the smith-goddess of Indra has never ceased her work before. Kavili: No forge this planet possesses is capable of what I wish to create. She looks up towards the sky, and her divine vision pierces the heavens, gazing through unimaginable light-years to see the inferno at the very center of the NeSiverse. Kavili: There. She takes up her hammers and tongs again, and begins crafting her mightiest and greatest work yet. A spacecraft emerges from the framework she constructs, made of brass and bronze and gold and other exotic elements native to Indra, infused with the divine spark of a goddess. Not just any spacecraft, but one capable of surviving the deadly inferno at the center of the NeSiverse. Kavili: It is done. A million years have passed, and Kavili's spacecraft is complete. The fires of her forge cool, and she enters the spacecraft. Her blast-off from Indra turns her volcano into a smoking crater - a small ocean filling it two billion years later, its origin and the goddess who once lived there forgotten by all except the other gods of Indra - as she hurtles through space into the center of the NeSiverse itself. Kavili: The heat! The fire! The energy! It is GLORIOUS! But... it burns! Through the slowly melting shell of her spacecraft, her divine skin blisters. Even her greatest work cannot long survive this inferno. She grits her teeth and picks up her hammers and tongs. Kavili: Though it kills me, I WILL create a work greater than all the other gods of the NeSiverse! But before she can craft the masterwork that will be her pyre, a great hand reaches through the fire and grabs her spacecraft, pulling her through the inferno and into a sphere of relative calm - the eye at the center of the NeSiverse! A gigantic creature, incomprehensible to mortal vision, and only barely so to Kavili's divine sight, loomed over the spacecraft it had just snatched from death. Kronos: Ho there, little godling. Kavili: I'm billions of years old! Hardly a godling. The creature's chuckle is a massive quaking rumble. Kronos: I am older than time, and all the many universes before it. Kavili frowns in confusion. Kavili: Who are you? What are you? Kronos: I am called Kronos. Kavili: That Earth deity that Aeon is always kvetching about? Kronos:'''I know not of Earth, but I built Aeon's cradle. I do not rule time, but merely create it, and move onto other voids, there to build as well. '''Kavili: You're a titan??? I thought you were mythical. She is in awe, for the titans are the greatest creators and forgers in nearly every universe. Kavili: But what are you still doing here? This universe is billions of years old already! Kronos: By treachery, we were trapped here, and chained, our power funneled to serve the God-Monarchs of Mega Jonestown Prime. Kavili bristles with anger at the God-Monarchs at this revelation, and all ambition of pleasing them with a masterwork flees from her heart. Kavili: How do I free you? Kronos: You cannot, little godling. Even we titans cannot free ourselves. But you can help achieve something I value more than freedom. Kavili understands. Kavili: Create. Kronos nods. Kronos: All my creativity withers in this cage, my powers funneled away. You can help me channel my impulses into new cosms. And so Kavili aids the lord of all titans. Her spacecraft is strengthened and tempered further with Kronos' skill, able to contain an entire universe within it... and that's just what the titan and god fill it with. Kronos: Ahhh, long have my creative energies yearned to be purposed again... Billions of years of creative energies, bottled up inside the mightiest of titans, pour out into the spacecraft, creating a universe that is nothing more than a churning cauldron of infinite chaotic energy. It explodes outward within the infinite space contained within the spacecraft - *cough*TARDISTARDIS article, Wikipedia.ripoff*cough* - and yet still is not diminished. A entire universe that is a churning cauldron of chaos - infinite energy, infinite potential. Life forms even within this blazing inferno - which is hotter by far than the inferno of stars and galaxies and quasars at the center of the NeSiverse - chaotic spirits, djinni, who are almost like pseudo-titans, in that they joy in creation, creating any event or object or idea they so desire. But chaos is absolute in this realm, and so the djinni's works constantly collapse as soon as they are made. Only when Shinzallar the Sultan of Ubar pioneers the art of summoning them, do the djinni get to experience the pleasure of creating something lasting. At this time, however, Kronos and Kavili regard their shared creation with pride. Kavili: Pleased am I to have aided you in this work, Kronos. Kronos: Pleased am I to have created once more. Now, I would bid thee... Take this construct out into the Deep Void...find it a place where it may flourish. These chaotic spirits within...maybe someday, a trillion trillion ages hence, they may grow into titans, and start the cycle of cosmic creation once again. Kavili: So that even if the titans are never freed, their task will not go undone. And so the forgotten god of Indra leaves the lord of the forgotten titans, flying into the black unknown of the Deep Void... References External References Category:Post Category:Pan Post